The present invention relates to a telescopic type of front fork of a bicycle.
As a front wheel suspension device for a motorcycle, normally a telescopic type of front fork has been used. This telescopic type of front fork comprises outer cases and inner tubes telescopically fitted in the respective outer cases, and shock absorber mechanisms are contained in these telescopic structures. And normally, the front fork is disposed between an upper steering handle portion and a lower front axle with the inner tubes placed above and the outer cases (bottom cases) placed below.
Furthermore, in a vehicle provided with a disc brake in association with a front wheel, brake callipers (or calipers) are provided at the lower end portion the front fork, and a brake hose for feeding working fluid to the brake callipers is laid along the front fork. The lower portion of this brake hose is held on the outer surface of the above-mentioned bottom case.
If the above-described outer case is placed above and the inner tube is placed below, the outer circumferential surface of the inner tube, that is, its sliding surface relative to the outer case is apt to be contaminated because it comes near to the road surface. Moreover, layout of the brake hose clear of the sliding surface also becomes difficult.